This invention relates generally to sealed system refrigeration devices, and more particularly, to controlling a damper in refrigerators.
Modern refrigerators typically include a compressor, an evaporator, and a condenser in a closed refrigeration circuit, and a number of fans that facilitate the refrigeration circuit and direct cooled air into refrigeration compartments. Conventionally, the condenser, evaporator and condenser are operated at a single speed, and a plurality of single speed fans are employed in association with the condenser, evaporator, condenser and also to direct cooled air throughout the refrigerator. Collectively, these components are sometimes referred to as a sealed system. While these single speed sealed systems have been satisfactory in the past, they are now perceived as disadvantageous in several aspects.
For example, such single speed systems often entail considerable temperature variation in operation of the refrigerator as the sealed system cycles on an off. Further, the refrigerator can sometimes be undesirably noisy as it cycles from an off or relatively silent condition to an on condition with the sealed system components energized. In addition, single speed systems are not as energy efficient as desired.
While most of these disadvantages can be addressed by using multiple speed or variable speed fans and sealed system components, use of variable speed components has caused changes in the way refrigerators are operated. For example, in variable systems the duty cycle of the compressor is nearly continuous while in single speed systems the duty cycle is much less than nearly continuous. For example, in one known single speed system the duty cycle is 50%. However, a nearly continuous duty cycle may cause undesirable ice build up.
In one aspect, a method for controlling a damper having a closed position and an open position for providing flow communication between a first cooled compartment and a second cooled compartment is provided. The method includes toggling the damper from an initial position of the damper to a position different from the initial position and then back to the initial position on a periodic basis.
In another aspect, a cooling device includes a first compartment including a plurality of first walls and at least one first door defining a first enclosed volume of the first compartment and a second compartment including a plurality of second walls and at least one first door defining a first enclosed volume of the second compartment with one of the first walls. A damper is between the first compartment and the second compartment, the damper is movable to change an amount of flow communication between the first compartment and the second compartment. A sealed system is configured to provide cooling capacity to the first compartment and the second compartment is operationally coupled to the first compartment and to the second compartment. A temperature control system is operationally coupled to the damper and to the sealed system. The control system is configured to toggle the damper from an initial position to a position different from the initial position and then back to the initial position on a periodic basis.
In a further aspect, a refrigerator includes a first compartment configured to preserve food, the first compartment including a plurality of first walls and at least one first door defining a first enclosed volume of the first compartment, and a second compartment configured to preserve food coupled to one of the first walls, the second compartment including a plurality of second walls and at least one second door defining a second enclosed volume of the second compartment with one of said first walls comprising a damper movable to change an amount of flow communication between the first compartment and the second compartment. A sealed system is operationally coupled to the first and second compartments, the sealed system is configured to provide cooling capacity to the first and second compartments. A temperature control system is operationally coupled to the sealed system and to the damper. The control system is configured to maintain the first compartment at a first temperature, maintain the second compartment at a second temperature different from the first temperature, and toggle the damper from an initial position to a position different from the initial position and then back to the initial position on a periodic basis.